gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
HRH Emma Ross
Her Royal Highness Emma Ross is the current head of government for the Republic of Molvania She is daughter of Jenniffer and Alesh Ross. The two were senators of Molvania and were Co-Owners of the Havana Express Company. Early Life Her Honor Emma Ross was born Emma Chloe Ross to Jenniffer and Alesh Ross both respected senators from Molvania and co owners of the Havana Express company which has over 3.5 million owners divided within the company. She was born on 5 Athena, 1882 A.U.K. in South London, St. Bishop, United Kingdom of Russia and Athens. She was enrolled at the Imperialist Academy at the age of 5. She lived most of her life between her small home in South London and her families estate in the Republic of Molvania, Russia. Ties to Molvanian Royalty Emma Ross is a direct descendant of the House of Molvania. Thus she is according to Russian law, as well as Gainese Law, a Princess, thus her name includes HRH. Education Emma was enrolled in the Imperialist Academy at the age of 5 and became a prominant figure in the school as she was very good at her studies she was advanced most of her years. She learned Train Engineering, as well as studied Law, History, and Politics. She later transfered to the University of St. Bishop and finished her studies in Law and Politics there were she one her Quadroctorates for her 16 years studying in the universities. She also recieved a Doctorates for the 8 years she spent in the Imperialist School in Historic Studies. During her Time at St. Bishop she played for the Imperialist University Saints Quidditch Team as a Chaser and later a Beater. During her time there she won the prestigious Empress Theodora I University Quidditch Cup. Law and Elections Emma became a very important judge and attorney at the Old Imperial Court of Molvania. She spent 25 years being District Attonorney as well as Judge and worked with some of the cities highest cases during the time such as the convicting of Gain Gambini. Emma became very popular with the Citizens of St. Bishop and was nominated for the Seat in the House of Commons for the Imperial Parliment were she one for the district of St. Bishop for her term of 2 years and later ran for Office of Molvania, Russia for Senate. She won the election of course in favor that her family had been senators there previously. She stayed in her position for a very long time until the current Chancellor of the Senate Alexander Pontivov found a great deal of interest in her and named her Chief of Staff which automatically named her Supreme Judge of the Imperial Court System as well as second in command in the Imperial Senate. She currently holds the position as long as Alexander who just began his 4th 20 year term will hold it as long as he is in power. Personal Life Emma has only two kids. A Daughter Senator Jenniffer Ross Dawson II and son Flight Commander Joseph Dawson XI. She is the Widow of 1001st Legion Commander Joseph Dawnson X who died during the second Gainese-Russo War. The two had met while her tenure as Senator of his native Molvania at the Naval Station there while he was visiting familiy before his trip back to Fort Yeti Outpost in the St. Bishop and Hobokem Mountains. The two married in The Temple of Athens and had Jenniffer the next year. Joseph was born 5 years later during the first Gainses-Russo War. She currently lives in the Palace of Molvanians. She also is fascinated by trains and collects them. She owns a private Havana Express Train which she uses for private travel across the planet. She also is a big fan of the St. Bishop Gryphons Quidditch Team as well as the Molvania National Quidditch Team. She likes the Florida Marlins Baseball Team. The St. Bishop Gryphons honored her work for the government and community by unveiling a statue of her in their Hall of Fame s well as donated a broomstick and Jersey with her name on it. She also was awarded the Ticket of Life by the Quidditch Team the highest award and ticket availible to the Goverment Officials and Heroes to the City and Empire. Category:Gainese Peoples Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Famous Batese-Dragonese Russians Category:Empire of Gain and California